This invention relates to toys and games and more particularly to that class of toys involving a spring-loaded launching apparatus actuated by the mass or impulse of objects that are manually placed on the apparatus until it very rapidly and harmlessly propels the objects randomly away.
In recent years toy guns which propel harmless projectiles have become popular as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,385 to Thai (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,152 to Halter, et al (1999). Many parents currently do not want their children to play with toy guns and possibly develop an insensitivity to the seriousness of real gun use.
An earlier invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,520 to Copper (1971), had goals similar to this patent in that it could be used solely as a toy or could be used as a novel game. Also the referenced patent was based on the users placing weights on a spring-loaded apparatus (a toy mule figure) causing tension, suspense and surprise in the players when nervously loading the apparatus. However the climax of having the mule rear-up and drop-off his ‘equipment’ (weights placed by the players) within a few inches is very, very minuscule compared to the “explosion” of harmless foam blocks flying many feet in this invention. Also the relatively complicated system of metal springs, linkage members, latches, cams, detent pawls used the referenced patent has a higher probability of rusting or otherwise failing compared to the three moving non-metallic parts in the new invention. Another consideration is that in the referenced invention the small plastic equipment parts dropped around the mule could harm small children if swallowed while the large foam blocks in the new invention are safe.
My related U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,832 grated Jun. 8, 1993 uses a similar basic concept, that is an apparatus with a spring-loaded collapsing platform for the purpose of harmlessly chasing animals from areas where they are not wanted. Originally they were used to chase wild birds off moored boats and from lanais, porches and decks. Presently they are also used to harmlessly chase domestic cats from kitchen counter tops, furniture, Christmas trees, etc. The apparatus in this patent is similar to that described above, but for using it in toys and games slight modifications are shown including a single elastic cord in a recessed groove and retained by keyholes in the rigid body members and a different type of hinge between the two rigid body members.
The invention relates to toys for younger children or as an adjunct to card and board games for all ages. The new apparatus introduces an element of surprise, suspense and a wow factor when used solely as a toy or when used as an adjunct to a card or board game, it enhances the playing of the game.
In conclusion, as far as I am aware, no existing toy or adjunct for card or board games have an apparatus for safely introducing reliability, suspense, surprise and a wow-factor compared to the new apparatus described here.